A Battle from Chernabog
They have arrived at the Mountains and they saw the Orange Robot Monkey Duck: Are you waiting for us? ???: Yes. The animal chosen by the sword- Duck. Duck: Me? Why ????: It was your first, Is it? But you succumbed to the fairness you could not control, and your price- the sword- passed on to Ace instead. Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems. Like the Keyboard Wielder and the Digimon. Duck: Maybe so. But I'm here to change every of that. ???: Once again you performed predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined. Tech: If you're feeling so Creepy, let's slip to where you reveal what this is all about. ???: I don't how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. And an Animal who's immune to darkness is of no use to us. Duck: Well, that some good news. ???: Your abyss awaits. He disappeared and they are fighting Chernabog Minutes later They are back in Yen Sid's Tower Bug: (Voice) Thanks, fellas. Can we try the Sound Idea now? They use the Sound Idea and they use their Sword for a Conductor. And finds out the Sound Idea is not enough to it. And then Another Sound Idea has appeared and then the Room is all clean and back to normal and then Bugs has awaken Bugs: Wow! That's great. But how? Duck: Ace. Bugs: Ace? Hmm... Weird... Just hearing that name kinda makes me feel like it. Tech: Yep. That's how he does with Rev. Bugs: What do you know... Tech, Rev, Ace and Duck. The Sound Ideas you four set free join Together. And when they did, they made a great and powerful harmony. Duck: Yeah. Ace can find the brightest part of anything with Rev, all pull off miracles like there's nothing to it. Tech: It's pretty strong not to smile around him. Bugs: Geez! No wonder the music sounded like so much fun. But I think he's got you to thank for that. Having such a good relationship and family means he could really enjoy it. Tech: What? Bugs: It's like each of you is holding to a little part of the other. Your heart's are always in tune, so they're free to sing. And for that. I hope my grandchildren will have the name soon. Duck: They will... Trust us. Bugs: Sure. Minutes later They saw a Symbol of a Music Note, they aim their Sword and they got the Symbol Meanwhile In the Real World Bugs: Master Yen Sid. Well, do you think he'll be able to do it? Yen Sid: Hmm... It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin, Kururu, Shahra and the three good fairs are aiding him in a place that's more... Temporarily flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire like Lea and Impmon, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns. Bugs: Okay, but.. what about my grandson and his friends? Yen Sid: Well, if we are running in the assumption Skeleton King knw what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there- back in the very place and time when Acmetropolis were lost to darkness like Destiny Island and Digital World. Otherwise, Ace and his friends would have been beyond his reach. Wile is wondering about it Bugs: Hmm, do you think that it's possible Skeleton King could have planned things that far in advance? Yen Sid: No, as a matter of fact, I do not. Wile: But what if he do the same thing as Ace and his friends did, and he jumped through time? Yen Sid: For that to work a version of himself would have had to exist at you source and destination. Not even Skeleton King can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time. Bugs: (Gasp) Oh boy... I remember- Skeleton King did gave up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Duck. Yen Sid: No. It cannot be. Could he be that cunning possess that kind of foresight? Daffy and his friends look confuse Bugs: If it's okay for thst, can I go help my grandson and his friends out? Yen Sid: How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go? Bugs: If Skeleton King as really behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. And for that, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach them. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something Warrior, Nova, Otto and Gibson told me once. Yen Sid nodded to him means yes Daffy: Bugs. If you wanna do this. Wile: We're going with you. Bugs: Guys, you are the best. But this time, I really need to go alone. The dangers at greater than anything we've ever face before. If something happen to me, my grandson and the others- well, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe. They look down of disappointment Yen Sid: Bugs, I was not able to locate Ace and Rev, but I sense Duck's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find them. Bugs: Thanks, Doc. I promise I'll bring them all safe and sound.